The Decision
by bingbangboom714
Summary: About Angela being preggers with Dwight 's baby. Post season 4. This is my first fan fiction so please somewhat nice!
1. A Late Cycle

Ok, this is my first fan fiction

_Ok, this is my first fan fiction. I hope it comes out right! Please be easy with me when it comes to reviews. I virtually suck when it comes to writing. I just decided to start to write when this idea came into my head. Hope you like this! I don't own the office or anything like that._

It had been 3 weeks since Toby s goodbye party and Dwight and Angela were having more finance meetings then before. Angela was still engaged to Andy and she knew she had to come to a decision before she lived more of her life in sin. She was already in a deep hole as it was with her cheating on Andy, but Angela had to make another big decision. She was pregnant and it was Dwight s child. She thought about the time when she first found out while she sat in the uncomfortable chair.

_Angela got an email from Dwight._

_Dear Angela,_

_I am sending this to inform you that according to my records; your menstrual cycle is two weeks late. If you are on time with your cycle, inform me so that I can reorganize the calendar of menstrual cycles._

_Sincerely,_

_Dwight .K. Schrute_

_PS_

_Are we still having our finance meeting tonight?_

_I love you._

_Angela panicked. She had forgotten she was late. Angela was too wound up in trying to pick between Dwight and Andy. Now she had one more problem to solve, but first she had to reply to Dwight s email._

_Dwight,_

_Not tonight, I have urgent business I need to take care of. Sorry if this upsets you. Have a great night. Maybe you and Mose could read the children's bible I gave you that you never read._

_Sincerely,_

_Angela Martin _

_Now I have to schedule an appointment to see if Dwight is right. Be calm, children are a blessing. Yeah, except when you're only engaged and your fiancé isn't even the father. Angela thought. _

Here she was, in the waiting room chair just sitting there waiting for them to call her name in the obstetrician s office. Angela stared all over the waiting room. She saw a teenage girl with her mother and shook her head in shame._ I shouldn't be shaking my head, like I'm a great example._ Angela thought.

5 minutes later Angela heard, Miss. Martin, Dr. Jones will see you now.

_What did you think? Pretty bad huh? Well at least review to tell me how much I sucked. This is really short too. I don't mind if you do. Also, sorry if the grammar is awful. I need to get this beta- ed if I continue this. Please review!! _


	2. The Test

Just so you know, the italics are what Angela is thinking

_I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I know I Private messaged most of you, but I am just going to say thanks again because I am a freak._

_Thank you to:_

_JESUS: It would be horrible if I made the Schrute baby aborted. I think it would make us all sad if that happened._

_iheartstanely: I hope this chapter sucks 0 as well. I think it sucks a little though. _

_Ktface3: Thank you for taking on the big challenge of beta reading my story. Thank you for the help!_

_XALLOWspuffyBuFf: Thank you for the compliment. I tried to make the characters the way they normally were, this time I know I was off, but let's just pretend they are spot on. _

_Bondala: Thanks for the great compliment as well, like I told you, I realize how many reviews I really reviewed. _

_JAMonMyToast: Thank you for the advice to get this beta'd. I have a beta reader now, and it truly made my story a lot better, I think. _

_Just so you know, the italics are what Angela is thinking. The bold italics are what happened in the past but is what Angela is remembering._

Angela got out of her chair in the waiting room and walked into Dr. Jones' office. To her surprise, the man had a smile on his face when he asked her, "Are you here to double check that you're pregnant?"_ That's right, _she thought,_ I shouldn't be surprised he is smiling. He just thinks the father is at work. I guess I will just have to act like that's what's happening. Just another sin. Speaking of sins, what am I going to do about this? I just have to wait and see._

Angela was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the doctor clear his throat, "Miss Martin?"

"Oh! Sorry about that, what was your question?"

"I was just wondering if you were ready to take the pregnancy test."

Angela was getting annoyed now. "Of course I'm ready sir. That's the only reason I am here. I'll tell you what I'm not ready for: a baby! It will be born into a life of sin and it will be all my fault."

She was crying softly now. Dr. Jones said, "Let me go get the test…"

Dr. Jones told her it would take twenty minutes and that she could have some alone time while she waited.

It had been five minutes.

In her head, Angela finally had time to think this whole matter through. _Now, here are my options: one, stay with Andy and say the baby was his. He's too stupid to even remember that we haven't been intimate for about two and a half months. What he did was disgusting, he wasn't even dating her!_

_**It was the night after Stanley's outburst. She was at Andy's huge house that his father gave him after he found out that Andy surprisingly wasn't terminated during Stamford's downsizing. They were**_ _**watching television: American Idol, one of Angela's least favorite shows. Angela only watched about five shows on television and American Idol was far from being one of them. But, Andy was being nicer than usual lately, so she let him pick out whatever he wanted to watch.**_

_**The show had finally finished after what felt like an eternity for Angela, but was only two hours later. As soon as it was over, Andy turned off the TV and suggested that Angela sleep over, since it was so late. Angela agreed, knowing that Andy always wanted her to sleep over even though she never did.**_

_**Angela followed Andy upstairs, where he told her he had a pair of pajamas that would fit her small frame. Angela wanted to know where he had gotten them first, but decided to be nice and ignore where they may have came from. What Andy handed her would surprise anyone who knew where they came from; after all, it was green lingerie. **_

"_**Don't worry babe, I have a white robe to put over it." Angela had felt like she had seen those before, but politely said nothing.**_

_**Angela was lying in bed trying to sleep, but she couldn't take it anymore. "Andy? Whose night wear did this belong to?"**_

"Sweetie, remember when Jim broke up with Karen? Well, she was upset and I was there to comfort her and we… hooked up."

_**Angela couldn't believe what she had heard. She immediately got up, ran to the bathroom, changed, and told Andy she was going home. She was out the door before she could hear Andy say that it wasn't a big deal and that she shouldn't be jealous.**_

_Well, if he does ask, I could just say that I was keeping it a surprise. Or I could leave Andy, tell him that things aren't working out, and be happy with Dwight. I know for a fact that Dwight would protect me and the baby on his farm. I would be happy and wouldn't really be living a life of sin…_

_But then again, I still would be sinning if I left Andy. I am an engaged woman! I can't be breaking up with my fiancé when the wedding is in three months! Maybe things would've been easier if Andy's stupid mother didn't plan our whole wedding. I am a party planner, dang it! __I__ should be planning the biggest party of my life. Not a woman who I hate, who is the mother of the man I do not even want to marry. Andy is a nice friend, but I would never be happy with him._

_Or, I could leave Andy and raise the child by myself. Yeah, nothing better than showing everybody that I live a life of sin. Or, I could not even raise the child…………………. No! Why would I even consider that for even just a second? I am raising this baby no matter what it takes, even if I have to live my life in sin. Children are a blessing and this is a sign from God even if I am not pregnant. Yes, I know what I have to do._

It had been 18 minutes.

Angela was very nervous and anxious for the results. _Just two more minutes, that's it. Then I go home and won't have to see anybody like Michael or Phyllis who has been so evil to me. I used to be so nice to her for years, and even for the first year the cameras were here. I guess it was just the stress of hiding my relationship with Dwight away from a bunch of people who are experts at being sneaky._

Now it had been over twenty minutes.

_Where is Dr. Jones? I need to know now or I might just go crazy._

Just then, Dr. Jones came in with the results.


	3. The Results

I know you haven't finished beta reading chapter two, but I wanted to get this out there too, since I finished it a while ago

_The italics are what Angela is thinking, and the bold italics are what Angela is remembering in her head but weirdly not in her point of view. I don't own the Office, Touched by an Angel, or Babe Ruths. _

Dr. Jones came in through the room. "Sorry if I kept you waiting, but the results are in. Congratulations, Angela! You are about two weeks pregnant. You are going to be a parent! Now, I am going to give you some prenatal vitamins that you will take once a day. Do you have any questions?" Angela told him she did not, so Dr. Jones told her to book an appointment for 4 weeks later, and was on his way to another patient.

Angela went to the front desk, booked her appointment, and left. In the parking lot, she called Michael to inform him she wasn't coming back to the office for the rest of the day.

When she was home, Angela decided to watch reruns of _Touched by an Angel_ on the Hallmark Channel. She thought she could get some inspiration from some of the characters on her favorite show.

Angela watched every single episode of the 12-episode marathon. That's a lot of TV for anyone, but it was definitely a lot of TV for Angela to watch. So, Angela had dinner and went to bed.

Lying in bed, she decided to think out a plan to help her go through the decision she had made. _I'm going to have to keep this a secret for a while. If anybody notices me having emotional problems, I can blame it on the stress of the wedding. When my stomach ultimately swells up, I guess I can say I have been sampling cake by myself. It may still be lying, but it will avoid a lot of drama and gossip, which is worse than lying. I'm glad I have a plan, but now I better get some sleep._

Angela woke up and was getting ready for work. While she was picking out her wardrobe, she was still thinking about some things. _Which sweater should I wear, the kitty button sweater, or the cats on the sweater, sweater? In a couple of months I won't even be able to wear my clothes anymore. What will I wear? At least I won't have to order clothes for large colonial dolls, or go to Gap Kids. After I have the baby, I will have to buy clothes for two at Gap Kids. I hope the baby grows up to love cats. Oh no, what if they are allergic to cats? That would be a problem. Oh no! It's 7:45! I've got to get moving._

Angela arrived early to work as usual, feeling a little sick; it was her first day taking her prenatal vitamin. When Andy came to talk to her, she was starting to get dizzy; he wouldn't stop talking and the vitamin was affecting her head. After he shut up, she went to talk to Pam for help; she couldn't bare the rest of the office any more.

"Hey Pam?" Angela asked.

"Yeah Angela?" Pam answered. Pam looked up from her computer screen to look at Angela and noticed how pale she looked; even for Angela, it was very pale white. She stood right up. "Hey Angela? Are you ok? You look really sick. Go sit on the couch." Pam said and took her hand to lead her to the couch.

"I'm fine, I guess… Actually, can I speak to you in the break room?" Pam said sure, but it was noticeable that she was skeptical to think Angela was actually all right.

In the break room, Angela and Pam were eating some Baby Ruths. Pam had thought they would make Angela feel better, and it was working. Angela wasn't as dizzy as she was before, so she started to talk to Pam.

"Hey Pam, I have to tell you something, and you have to promise you won't judge me." Angela said.

Pam told her "It's alright, let it out. I promise I won't judge you."

Believing Pam, Angela continued, "Alright, well Pam… I'm pregnant. And Dwight is the father. After Toby's goodbye party we started having a very shameful affair. I was two weeks _late_ and decided to go to the OB-GYN, and there I found out I was indeed pregnant. I went home, thought things through, and I know what I have to do. I want to be happy and not live a life full of sin and lies. I want to break up with Andy, and I need you to help me come up with a way to do so. Please help me? I need to get out of this trap."

Pam was shocked. She had a suspicion that Angela and Dwight were in a tryst but had never thought about Angela getting pregnant. She saw Angela's eyes filled with worry and knew that she needed to say something.

"Angela, I'll help you. Are you all right? Why are you so pale? Try not to be stressed out. I heard on the news that stress on a woman who is pregnant can affect the baby's health. But I'm sorry, I keep on rambling. What do you need me to help you with? I will try to help anyway I can."

"Well… I need you to make it look like you are cheating on Jim with Andy. Then I walk in the room and break up with him. Is that a good plan?" Angela asked.

Pam didn't want to be mean, but the thought of kissing Andy made her sick. So instead she said, "I think that is a good plan, but I think I have a better idea."

_Review! I am sorry I didn't thank you guys, I had a lot of trouble keeping this saved because I had accidentally deleted my draft of this. I will thank you guys next time. I do have some research since I do not pay attention in health. It's on my profile. I don't own it. If anybody has kids or who is pregnant is reading this, please tell me if the facts are true! Thanks!!_


	4. The Break Up

Alright, the italics are what Angela is thinking

_Hi!! Here's chapter 4. The italics are what Angela is thinking as always. I don't own the office or anything like that. Here are the thank yous I promised! _

_Since I review replied you all, I'm just going to say your names._

_Thanks to:_

_iheartstanley, JAMonMyToast, ktface3, enaena, and Blondala._

_I know everybody says this but; those of you who do not review but read this story, I know who you are. So yeah, that should defiantly motivate you to review. _

After Pam and Angela finished talking, they walked out of the break room in silence. Angela had agreed to Pam's plan; but she was anxious to put it into action.

_Well, if I want to break up with Andy, I have to talk to him. The plan sounds simple; I just can't look like I'm nervous. All I have to do is tell him I don't want to see him any more. Just in case he gets angry, I have Dwight and Jim to protect me. At least I have people supporting me. I better tell him now, it's almost my lunch break and I want to get this done fast._

When Angela got up from her desk, Andy got up as well and followed her into the break room. "Hello, Andy. How was your day?" she asked.

"Well, my week has been kind of empty since my flower hasn't been with me a lot. Why haven't you been helping me and my mom out with the wedding?" Andy asked.

"Since we're talking about wedding plans," Angela told him, "we should talk about them in the conference room." Andy agreed, so they went to the conference room together.

As soon as they had both entered, Angela closed the door, sat down, and started to talk. "Andy, I haven't been helping you and your mother plan the wedding because I know there aren't any weddings for me to plan." Andy had a look of confusion on his face, so Angela continued:

"Andy, I'm calling off the wedding. And I think you should know the reasons for my actions, so I will tell you them from the beginning: I was in a relationship with Dwight for two years. Then when Meredith got ran over by Michael, I had to go to the hospital to visit her during my break, which is when I usually went home to check on Sprinkles. But I couldn't that day because it was my obligation as head of the Party Planning Committee to be there, so I went. I had asked Dwight to go to my condo and take care of Sprinkles, and instead of taking care of her, he put her to sleep and then put her in my freezer. But, Sprinkles had woken up and tried to get out, but couldn't, and so she died. Then I broke up with Dwight. He tried to woo me back to forgive him by giving me a cat he had found in his back yard. I told him no, and I guess he left the cat in the office building because about a week later you gave me the same cat, and I had accepted Garbage because I missed Dwight and Garbage reminded me of him. I dated you at first to make Dwight jealous, but it soon formed into an odd relationship… And after you proposed, Dwight and I had a shameful affair. I was about two weeks… _late,_ and decided to go to a doctor to check to see if I was pregnant. And the results don't lie, Andy. I'm pregnant, and Dwight is the father. I am so sorry for what I did, and that is why I cannot marry you. Please forgive me."

Angela looked up to see Andy, who had a look of disgust, anger, and shock all rolled into one on his face. "Ange… how could you? I thought you loved me. And, how could you date Dwight? He is just… ugh! But, if you love him, I'll forgive you because I know how much love can make people do crazy things… Do you love him?"

"I do," Angela told him sternly.

Andy got up, paced a little, and then punched a couple of holes into the conference room wall.

Angela heard the door open and looked over to see Jim and Dwight come into the conference room. Jim went up to Andy and quietly escorted him to Michael's office, while Dwight approached Angela.

"Monkey, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah D, I'm happy now."

"Good." Dwight said. There was a long pause before he asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"…I don't know." Angela replied.

In Michael's office, Jim and Michael were deciding Andy's fate while the security guard watched Andy in the break room. "Michael." Jim said. "You have to fire Andy. He has a very violent nature, and the last thing this office needs is violence."

"Jim, I know what this office needs. I have been regional manager for 6 years! Of course I'm gonna fire Andy!!... Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go fire Andy."

Outside his office, Michael began to talk to Andy: "Andy, you're fired. You are a big threat to your coworkers and this branch's productivity. This is strike three… I skipped strike two because you have punched two holes in the wall today. Any last words Andy?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I never loved Angela Martin."

_Review!! Tell me if you liked this chapter, or tell me how much this chapter made you smile, or for you Andy/ Angela fans, how much this made you cry. Review!! Was this enough? _____


	5. Some Big Changes

The italics are the flash backs and the bold is what Dwight is thinking

_Hi! I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. The bold lettering is what Dwight is thinking. The italics are in the past, and what Dwight is remembering, but not in his POV. I don't own anything at all. Now I will thank everyone who reviewed. _

_Thanks to: JAMonMyToast, ktface3 (thank you for the beta as well.), iheartstanley, enaena, Blondala, and tophetangel. Thanks!! _

_Here it is: _

It had been a month since Andy had left, and the office had pretty much gotten back to normal.

Well, except for some obvious things:

Dwight and Angela were dating again, and had decided that they were going to raise the baby together. Angela was going to move into Dwight's farmhouse, because it was the house he had grown up in, there was plenty of land for the baby to play on when he or she was older, and the house itself had nine bedrooms—more than enough for a child. Angela was forcing Dwight to add two bathrooms though. The bathroom under the porch was going to be exclusively for Mose, since he had always loved that bathroom.

On Saturday, Dwight and Angela had planned to move Angela into Dwight's house, and even though Dwight and Angela had despised them, Jim and Pam were coming to Angela's condo at noon so that they could help with the move.

Dwight and Angela were putting some of Angela's belongings into boxes. "Hey D?" Angela called. "Could you organize some of the boxes over in the corner? I have to label some more boxes."

"Sure Monkey," Dwight replied. "Which boxes?"

"Oh I don't know," Angela said harshly, "maybe all of the boxes in the corner marked bibles, cherubs, cats, etcetera?"

It annoyed Dwight that Angela could be so rude to him. He was about to say something back to her but then remembered how bright that idea was two nights ago. Instead he said, "Oh, I forgot about them. Sorry. I'll organize them now."

"Good," Angela responded curtly. "Hey, do you want me to make lunch now, or at your house?"

"Angela, it isn't my house anymore. It's our home," he told her. "And also, let me make lunch at _our_ home for all of us. While I cook, Jim and Pam can carry boxes and you can come back here to feed the cats and take a nap."

Angela smiled happily and hugged Dwight, then said, "Thank you D, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Any time Monkey." Dwight replied, his smile masking his true thoughts: **Here we go again, another mood swing. Why do I feel like this is only the beginning of the mood swings? The first one was…….** As he thought back to two days ago, Dwight got Goosebumps on his spine.

Thursday was when the first mood swing hit.

_Dwight and Angela were in the office kitchen. Angela was looking at some instant meal while Dwight was absent-mindedly looking in the cabinets for something. Without warning, Dwight spoke, "Hello Angela, I was just confirming our scheduled finance meeting after work today. Are we still having one?"_

"_Yes we are still scheduled for our meeting tonight." Angela replied._

_Dwight asked; "Will there be any cookies at this meeting?"_

_Angela told him, "No, I don't want to have cookies at this meeting tonight."_

"_Angela, I've been starving all day! You won't even consider one cookie?"_

"_You know what Dwight! Why don't we skip the meeting tonight and you just get some cookies from a vending machine! That's how you treat me!" Angela said to him, looking more gruesome with each word she said._

_Dwight backed away in fear. "We don't have to have cookies tonight, or for the rest of the week if you want to."_

_Angela left the kitchen and glared at Dwight for the rest of the day, while Dwight researched on webMD to see what Angela's condition could be. He found out then that she was suffering from mood swings, and that they would go on for a while._

_At the end of the day Dwight got an email from Angela, saying:_

_Dwight:_

_I've changed my mind. I would love to have some cookies at our meeting tonight. I am sorry for my behavior earlier today. Meet me at 6 o'clock._

_Love,_

_Angela_

It was noon by the time Dwight was done reorganizing the boxes, and he was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed Jim and Pam's arrival.

"Hello Pam. Jim." Dwight greeted them, still diligently working.

Pam replied, "Hi Dwight. We are so glad we could help you guys out. Isn't that right, Jim?"

"Absolutely," Jim agreed. "So Dwight, how's your day going so far?"

"Very productive," he replied. "I hope you won't make our efficiency decrease with your shenanigans."

"I think our efficiency could only increase if there are four of us working," Pam offered.

"That is not true. Don't you remember Pam? I have the strength of a grown man and a tiny baby. Plus, I am already strong to begin with, so the tiny baby can only boost my strength. That means I am always going to be stronger than you all."

"…Yes I remember that," was all Pam could say in response.

Two hours later, everything was in boxes and in the moving truck was ready to go.

"Come on guys, we have to get going," Angela hurried them along as they made their way outside. With that, they were all on their way to Dwight's beet farm.

_Author's note: What did you guys think? This was really about Dwight, so next chapter I'll make it more about everyone as well. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have new research on my profile so if you want to check it out you should. _


	6. It's Time For Stories!

It had been two months since Angela found out she was pregnant and she was leaving the office early today to go to her appointment with the doctor's office

_Just so you know, the italics are the past. I don't own borders or The Office. _

_Now I am going to thank the great people who have reviewed. _

_Thanks to: iheartstanley, dancer288, JAMonMyToast, tophetangel, and Freebird87. Also thank you to ktface3 for betaing this._

It had been two months since Angela found out she was pregnant, and today she would be leaving the office early to go to a doctor's appointment. Against Dwight's protests, he was not going to go with her because it would be too suspicious if they both left for early. Instead, Pam was going with her.

Pam and Jim had been helping Dwight and Angela any way they could, being the only people who knew about Angela's pregnancy. Angela didn't dare to tell her family yet, because she knew that her family would never talk to her again and she wanted to stay in touch with them no matter what. Her main plan was to keep the baby a secret they got married.

Currently, Angela was taking her lunch break and was eating with Pam, Jim, Kelly, Phyllis, and Dwight in the break room. Even though Dwight normally didn't eat with people from work—he usually ate with Michael—Dwight wanted to make sure Angela wasn't getting herself hurt, and so he ate lunch with her and the group of people.

They ate in a peaceful manner until Michael came over. "Dwight, where have you been? I've been waiting for you forever!!" he complained.

"Michael, didn't you get my email that said I wanted to be more social and eat in the break room?" Dwight replied.

"Yesh, but I thought you were joking! Dang it Dwight! Why do you want to be social all of the sudden? You live with your weirdo cousin on a farm that is far away!" Michael said.

Dwight said, "That's the reason why I want to be more social. Michael, why don't you eat with us?" As soon as he asked, Angela, who had been sitting next to him at lunch, gave him a kick in the leg.

Michael said sure and went to the kitchen to get his lunch.

As soon as he left, everyone at the table was riled up. "Dwight, why did you do that? Don't you know that you have made me very angry?" Angela yelled.

Pam knew they were keeping not only their unborn baby a secret, but their relationship a secret as well, so she started to mediate. "Hey, Angela guess what? I went to the mall yesterday and got you a book. Do you want to come with me while I get it from my car?'' Pam asked.

Angela smiled. "Why thank you Pam. That was very nice of you. Of course I will."

Outside, Pam looked through her trunk for the book she had gotten Angela, remembering why she had gotten the book in the first place:

_Jim and Pam were in the mall, just looking around to pass the time, when they decided to go into Border's. After a few minutes of browsing, Jim came up with the idea to get something for Angela and Dwight. "Hey Pam, why don't you get a book for Angela and I get a book for Dwight?" he asked._

_Pam replied, "That is a great idea!" and then walked off to get a book for Angela. Jim thought Pam was a little too excited about the idea, considering it was a book for Angela, but he didn't read much more into it._

_Pam looked in the baby section of the bookstore until she found the perfect book for Angela. Pam smiled, and then ran to the register._

_Jim was looking in the children's section of Border's. He found something that he thought would be great to add to Dwight's reading collection. It would basically kill two birds with one stone: making Dwight and Mose more aware of culture and saving money so Dwight wouldn't have to buy his child the book. Jim then thought out his plan and went to the register to pay for the book._

_On their way out of the mall, Jim and Pam showed each other their gifts for Dwight and Angela. Pam and Jim were laughing of the thought of Dwight getting Jim's gift. They walked to their car and went home, laughing the whole way there._

Pam smiled at the memory, and then turned to Angela who was still patiently waiting for her gift. Once Pam had found it, she gave it to Angela.

Angela took the book, read the title, "The Best Ever Christian Baby Name Book" she then read the back. Angela looked up at Pam smiling. "Why thank you Pam!" she said. Angela then gave Pam a hug.

After Angela hid her book in her purse, she and Pam went back up to the office. By now, everyone they had eaten lunch with had gone back to work, so Angela took the opportunity to sit with Pam and look at her new name book, and the two discussed names as they ate the rest of their lunches. Angela knew it was too early to name the baby, but she knew there was no harm in just looking.

After lunch, they sat down at their desks and waited until they had to go to Angela's appointment at 1:00. Pam and Angela had to leave at 12:30 and currently it was 12:00.

Everyone in the office was being productive, so Jim knew it was time to give Dwight his book. Jim looked in his desk for the book that he had wrapped, and once he got it, he called Dwight's name. "What do you want Jim?" Dwight replied.

"I just wanted to give you something Dwight." Jim said as he handed Dwight his present.

Dwight unwrapped the gift and stared at his book, "The Cat in The Hat" with a confused look on his face.

"What is this book Jim?" Dwight asked.

"I thought you wouldn't know about the story." Jim replied.

"What?" Dwight said. "Jim this is a children's book."

"It isn't just a children's book Dwight. It is a part of culture you and your cousin have never been exposed to. Read it. It is much more entertaining than your grandmother's cautionary tales book. It will really help you when you raise your you-know-what." Jim replied.

"Alright, if you say so, but it will never be better then my grandmutter's stories."

As Dwight read, more his face showed more interest than he had ever shown before in the office.

When he finished, it was 12:25. Dwight looked up at Jim and said, "Thank you Jim, this was really a great book."

"You're welcome Dwight." Jim said.

Soon after, Pam and Angela left for the doctor, and when the girls got to his office, they sat down and waited for Dr. Jones.

"Hello girls." Dr. Jones said when he walked in. They both replied hello back and then Dr. Jones asked some questions about Angela's pregnancy.

"Angela, have you had some mood swings yet?" he asked.

"Yes Dr. Jones, I have." Angela replied.

"Well that's good. I just have some more questions to ask you." Dr. Jones said.

After he finished asking Angela the questions, Dr. Jones was getting ready to test Angela's blood.

After he was finished, Dr. Jones gave Angela some shots, and after that, she was getting her first ultrasound to see the baby.

"Alright Angela, your stomach is going to be cold until I wash the blue gel off, okay?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Ok." Angela said, obviously nervous.

After about 10 minutes of searching, Dr. Jones found a clear picture of the baby and showed Angela and Pam before printing it out and taking off the blue gel.

Soon after, Angela and Pam left and were excitedly heading to Dwight and Angela's farmhouse.

_I'm sorry I that I didn't update sooner. If you still feel like reading my bad stories, I have a new one about Mose which is really stupid but should be mildly entertaining. I will have some new research on my profile as well. Thanks again!_


	7. Plan to Paint

_Hi you guys!! I am so sorry for the long time where I didn't update. I have really bad writers block. This chapter is really short and I'm sorry for that. The bold is character thinking in their mindset. The italics is a character remembering something but not in their POV. _

_Thank you to the awesome reviewers: Freebird87, dancer288, JAMonMyToast, Blondala, and Mrs. Stewart-Colbert._

_I own don't own anything. _

When Angela and Pam got to the farmhouse, they were shocked to see Jim reading a storybook to Mose and Dwight on the front porch.

Jim was swinging back and forth in Dwight's Grandmutter's old rocking chair while reading "Green Eggs and Ham".

Jim hadn't noticed the girls when they had first pulled into the farmhouse driveway; so he continued reading. "I do not like them Sam I am. Not in a house, not with a mouse, not in a box, not with a fox. I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them Sam I am!"

Jim looked down at the two men sitting close to his feet on the porch and smiled. _**Dwight really is acting weird, **_he thought.

Jim then heard a noise and looked up to see his fiancé and Angela looking at the trio strangely.

"Hey you two." Jim said.

"Hello Jim. Hello Mose. Hello Dwight. How was your day?" Angela said.

Mose said, "Jim got us some books and has been reading them to us. I like them."

Dwight said "It was good until you left. How was your Doctor's appointment?"

"It went very well. Dr. Jones got a picture of the baby when he did the ultrasound." Angela replied.

"Really! Where are they? I want to see them." Dwight said excitedly.

"They're right here…….. Give me a second." She said while searching through here grey purse. "Here it is." She handed the picture over to Dwight, smiling.

The second Dwight saw the picture his face formed a huge grin, "That's my boy! You see that Jim, _my_ boy can grow up and be a super model. Look how handsome he is."

Jim was happy for Dwight but couldn't give up the chance to tease him. "Um Dwight? You don't know if you're going to have a boy, it's way to early to tell. Right now he's about the size of a pea."

"Trust me Jim; I _know_ that this baby is a boy." Dwight said.

"If you're 100% sure that your baby is a boy, let's bet on it. I bet you $100 dollars that your baby is a girl," he said.

"You're on. It will be a great way to get some money for my boy's nursery."

"No!" Angela shouted. "My baby will be in not be a part of your disgusting bets! And Dwight, when we are married you are never allowed to gamble. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the two said in unison.

"Good," she said.

Pam, who had no part in any of the conversations, was now inside the Schrute farmhouse; looking inside trying to figure out which room was for the baby.

As she walked past the Irrigation Room; Pam started to reminisce her and Jim's visit to Schrute Farms.

" _Mmm…… I'd say one in six." He said._

"_What?" _

"_Oh I thought you asked me what our chances were of being murdered here tonight."_

As she looked at the two separate beds, Pam felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around to see Angela standing behind her.

"Hey Angela. I'm sorry if you thought I was being nosey by looking around, I was just trying to figure out which room you were making the baby's." she said.

"It's alright this time. Just remember to ask for permission next time. Also, why would you think this room would be appropriate for the baby? Did you think the rusty pipes all over the room were a great toy for the baby to chew? You may not have experience with children Pam, but at least have some common sense!!" Angela barked.

Pam replied "Wow. I was just looking so that I could see if you wanted me to paint the baby's room. I was just in here because when Jim and I stayed in at the hotel, we stayed in this room."

"Ok. Well, thank you for offering your services. Dwight and I will have to think about it. We are going to use the Nighttime Room for the baby. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course I would." Pam said.

After they walked down the hall, Pam and Angela stopped at the door marked Nighttime Room.

Angela unlocked the door. When the two got in, Pam took a look around.

She saw two beds covered in dark blue comforters and looked up to see black walls with a couple of moon posters on them.

"We were planning on painting the walls with some stars and moons on it instead of the posters. And decorating it with the crib and other stuff." Angela said.

"Well, I'm more than happy to help." Pam said.

"Thank you Pam. Your kindness has helped me a lot these past couple weeks."

"Your welcome. Anything to help a friend." Pam said.

"We better go to the kitchen. It's getting close to dinner time. Do you want to eat with us?" Angela asked.

"Sure." She said.

_Note: I am so sorry that this chapter isn't really good. I've had the worst writers block ever, not to mention other things in my way. Again, sorry for the short chapter and the long time with ought an update. If any of you have any ideas for the story please let me know. I feel like my chapters are starting to get really dry. Thanks for reading!!_


End file.
